halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 3
Zealot How? How did you get those pixelated pictures? Meh needs them. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 20:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Cloning Halsey wasn't involved with the SPARTAN-X project-- she didn't even know about it. Also, though the cloning did in fact cost a lot of money, it was cheaper than either the SPARTAN-II or SPARTAN-III programs, as funds were not needed to be allocated towards all the amenities that those two programs had: ammunition, trainign equipment, clothing, food, facility upkeep, and countless other small things-- not to mention the augmentations. The SPARTAN-X program wasn't exactly in need of all that. Though those in the project that oversaw the growth of the clones did need food, clothes, etc., there weren't too many people in the project itself. Augmentations weren't needed, as the DNA samples used to create the clones were taken after the augmentations on the hosts had been performed. The clones were kept alive via nutrients in their tanks, and as the information they gained was given to them via implants into their brains via neural intefaces, there was no real need for those in the project itself to purchase any sort of training equipment. Also, when the other four SPARTAN-Xs died, one by one, the overall cost of the project decreased as there were fewer clones to allocate funds to. Bear in mind, the first talks for the project began in 2525, so it wasn't approved until nearly five years later. The only problem the project had was when the clones began to die off, and those in the project worried that ONI would pull the plug as a result. Thankfully for them-- and Alex-- the project continued. Spartan-307 01:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Took you long enough, LOL Spartan-307 06:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) But now you are! YAY! :P Spartan-307 06:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Querie Hey HZ, may I querie as to how you were able to get the SPARTAN emblem on the background of your articles? Been trying to figure that out for a spell, but can't get it. Thx, Well, i'll bug someone to see if I have permission. Thanks anyway. SM6 o.o Yeah Yeah I'm here too. I actually discover RE Fanon because of you. MtxDevin 03:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template Boulevard of Broken Fucking Dreams? This may amuse you Invite You missed it. Just scroll to the bottom, and click the final link. Sorry, I'll get to making it easier to find later... : ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) That's okay. Hey, could you help me with something, I'm trying to make my userpage look hacked like I love bees. I tried a float box, but that didn't work right (or at least the way that I did it)... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ammunition sizes on the Xie R14 series weapon systems Losing Hope! Losing hope has begun! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Your obvious butthurtness Special Delivery RE: Image Service Re:Spartans RE:Birthday wishes Pikapi Sig|text=Do you plan to contribute to Losing Hope's sequel? Your help would be greatly appreciated. ??? What were you trying to say? Saberstorm 00:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Remember me?! Hello, Hyper Zergling, remember me?! IceBite 02:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I guess your signature quote is 'Remember kids, , but sting like no tomorrow.' IceBite 03:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I was referring to Hunter Zealot.--''Shade'' 13:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi HZ-DBZGamingAddict 23:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:How is this possible? Caroline's Colors, Etc. RP:Battle Of Skopje Hello, I Would like to invite you to Write in my new (and first) RP!. It's a Naval RP and to my Knowledge there has been no full naval RPs out there. I need help on some things. So, rally your troops, refit your Battle groups, and try to join us. RP:http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/RP:Battle_Of_Skopje_(_Naval_RP) Thank you,Office Of Naval Intelligence --Captain Foster 07:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Crossover RP Yes, He is your Character right? --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 00:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Rain Forest Wars vandal Please remember to not feed the trolls. Auguststorm1945 18:23, September 5, 2011 (UTC) can you remove the template from Marcus-211, i think i fixed it. --Jacen Fett 01:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) who's active --Jacen Fett 04:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Review Blogs I'm of the opinion that they are; as long as they don't start a discussion - which is specifically banned by the Blog Policy. With regards, [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 23:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for mentioning the ILSO thing. I'm making him a SPARTAN-II then. I need to remmeber the canon... Leaving Fanon... Yeah...how do I delete my pages? because I'd like to stop coming to the Fanon...and I dont want to leave a mess... Spartan Tag I'd like to chage Citrus's Spartan Tag to 012. I'm pretty sure its vacant...and I edited the page some. ill see if i can stay on the Fanon. Citrus-404 02:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Review Blogs (2) :Sona, bugger off and stop stealing my answers! Zerg, as per Sona. You can review whatever you like, but if reviewing people's stories, you should consider asking first. Though if they say no, you can ignore them and offer an opinion anyway. =P [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 01:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I tend to answer questions for people supposedly on hiatus. Just saying :P Re:Sangheili Character Infobox/AAO Re:Image Re:Infobox RE:Welcome back Ahoy there mate! I suppose this message is quite a bit late right? Haha. Sorry about that, I'm been busy in the past year, need to focus on school and what not. But I promise I'll be back very soon. As to where I've been at, I've been vacationing at BetterBleachFanfiction wiki, since I had a major writing block for the longest while. So, I'm attempting to get the creative juices going once again. I do have a lot of stuff written on notebooks and stuff floating around but I won't make myself known till probably New Years or during Vacation. Anywho. Cheer! And thanks for caring! lol. :D RE:Username Go for it. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 21:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots RE: Image borrowing Yep, go ahead. I have given permission for you to use and edit the image you linked, but not any others. This includes my scope design and the image with the suppressor and aiming module. While I'm happy for you to take one image and edit it for use in your own work, I'd rather you didn't then take other images associated with it and use them too, because that's no different to my own usage of the images. As the creator, I should be entitled to that alone. I hope I haven't come off as hostile, because there's no bad feelings at all, I just found it difficult trying to word this issue. As for the image dimensions, I'm not quite sure what you mean. Regards, You may use the scope if you absolutely have to. As for the relative dimensions of the images, I can't help as the original file has been lost. Re:Era icon AAO Re:Username change RE:SM6 :A conditional yes, provided the image remains largely faithful to the M6 design and modified file has the original picture attributed to me. :-[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 10:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Birthday Accidental rollbacking :-user:Spartan-759 hey can you message COBRA ODST 99 because thats me i would like to see how we would go in combat together and also how did you get your profile the way it is? RP Draco III Hello, the Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and get back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RP You can't be any worse then I. Anyway, whatever you choose, you are welcome to join. I hope this one will go well. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Birthday Thanks to timezones, by birthday was technically yesterday: but I very much appreciate the thought and effort to bid me a merry birthday. Thank you. :) -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 21:50, March 15, 2012 (UTC) all done i have resolved the problem now i hope if there is anymore problems please tell me--Spartan-759 01:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) all done.--Spartan-759 04:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) okay but i can't think of anything to replace it and make like a proper spartan character from the series like you guy's can okay i'll fix it up best i can thankyou for helping--Spartan-759 21:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) no it's fine i understand.--Spartan-759 21:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) i do have one question actualy i'm a little confused about what you mean't by grammar problems how can i fix that?--Spartan-759 22:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) okay i did what you asked is there anything else to be done?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 05:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC) hello again. hey ummm i added you on xbox live i'm cobra odst 99.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 22:39, March 29, 2012 (UTC)